


SUKIxSUKI

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, Lactation, Married Couple, Nipple Play, PWP, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Haruka, eight months pregnant and wildly hormonal, has run out of patience with Natsuki’s teasing tonight.
Relationships: Nanami Haruka/Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 16





	SUKIxSUKI

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying my hand at writing some other kinks. We’ll see how it goes. 
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please let me know!

Haruka moaned, pressing her cheek to the pillow as Natsuki’s fingers teased that little bundle of nerves.

She panted, catching his smile out of the corner of her eye. He drew another moan from her sticky, glossed lips with the curl of his ring finger.

“My sweet, sweet Haru-chan,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder.

He slipped a second finger inside, coaxing even more fluid from her, though never stopping the slow finger on her clit. “Oh!” Haruka arched, her bottom rolling back to brush his erection. She shivered, feeling the warm, hard length pressed between her back and his stomach.

Natsuki shifted, edging her leg higher so her knee was hooked over his elbow, giving his hand more leeway.

His right hand came up to caress her stomach from below. He massaged the taut skin even as his other hand drove her steadily closer to orgasm.

“Nah-! Natsuki!” she panted, reaching back to grip his hair. “Ah! Please go faster,” she whined. He had been teasing her like this for the better part of an hour. Her patience was running thin, and her arousal was running down her thighs. 

Natsuki pouted, reaching up to tease her oversensitive nipples and make her whimper. 

“Aw, but that’s less fun.”

Haruka groaned as he curled his fingers inside of her dripping walls. “Natsuki,” she begged. “Please. I n-ah! Need it.”

He considered for a moment before giving in to the sight of her flushed face and unshed tears. He felt a pang of guilt, knowing that her hormones were elevated these days. “As you wish.” 

When he slid a third finger in, his smile widened at the sound of her contented moan. He began thrusting the digits faster.

“Yes!” Her hips moved on their own, grinding hard against his hand while she mewled and gasped and begged. “Oh, gods!”

With hungry eyes, he watched his wife race toward the edge. 

“Close!” she gasped, rocking back against his body. “So close. Na-ah!”

Natsuki watched her face scrunch and her breath hitch as the orgasm he had been teasing her with finally hit. 

Even after a year of marriage and two years of courtship before that, she never failed to steal his breath when she came apart at his touch.

He always felt fortunate to hold her heart. To be the one to cradle Haruka in his arms late at night. To be the one who could bring her to completion. It was a privilege and a pleasure that he never tired of.

Haruka sighed happily. Her hips rode his hand as the trembling overtook her form. He kept his fingers moving in time with her body until she finally slowed and slumped back against his chest. 

As her lungs finally had the chance to catch up, Natsuki spooned against her back. His erection could wait a few more minutes.

He cupped her belly with both hands and let the silence stretch comfortably between them for a short while. “How are they doing tonight?”

Her head tipped back to meet him in a few open-mouthed kisses. “They’ve been quiet so far. Only two kicks.”

Natsuki’s lip quirked up. “Maybe they’ll let you sleep tonight.”

“Maybe they will, but I get the feeling you won’t,” she teased, grinding playfully against his erection. 

He gasped, letting instinct roll his hips forward against her backside. “How did I ever get such an amazing wife?”

“You asked nicely.”

He barked a laugh in surprise. “That’s true.”

She wiggled out of his arms and onto her back. She dragged him down into a kiss like an undertow until he was drowning against her lips and the building sea of passion. 

“Make love to me?” she whispered in the space between their glossy lips.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he murmured, smiling as he pressed their lips together again. He groped to his right, grabbing a condom and the lube from his coffee-ringed bedside table. 

Haruka spread her thighs and pulled her lower lip into her mouth. Her hormones were running high like a fever, and she needed every centimeter of him inside her, now preferably.

Natsuki, ever the tease, put the condom on and went no further. Instead, he traced tickling circles on her labia for the better part of a minute until she whined. Loudly. “Natsuki.” There was an edge of warning in her voice.

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding the least bit like he meant it.

To her relief, he crawled closer and, before she could scold him again, settled between her thighs. The familiar stretch when he pushed in was like heaven for Haruka after all his foreplay.

She let her head tip back as a moan rose from her throat. Natsuki’s lips traced a trail from her clavicle to her ear until he was seated inside of her.

“Move,” she pleaded.

And so, he obeyed.

Knowing he had already pushed his luck for tonight, Natsuki thrust hard and deep to the melody of his wife’s gasps.

“Oh!” Haruka’s eyes had long ago squeezed shut as her hips rocked down to meet his. He was slow, to her chagrin, but so deliciously rough that she almost didn’t mind. Each thrust rocked her closer to the headboard and sent quivers through her wobbling knees.

His hands traced her belly, which bounced in time with her heavy breasts. “Natsuki!”

“Haru-chan,” he murmured, trying to commit every bead of sweat and heady breath to memory. “You are so, so beautiful.”

Their skin slapped together, and she arched beneath him.

He kissed the underside of her jaw and whispered into her ear. “Seeing you so round with my children makes you even prettier,” he said with a little laugh.

Haruka’s blush spread to her ears and she swatted at him with no real force. “Don’t— ah! Don’t say such e-embarrassing things.”

He grinned and pressed kisses to her burning cheeks. “My cuuuuute, cute Haru-chan.”

Just as their bodies fell into a rhythm, they were interrupted by a sharp, little kick that made Haruka groan and rub her stomach.

Mesmerized, Natsuki’s hips came to a stop as both hands moved to cradle her belly. “They’re moving.”

“Oh!” Haruka winced as the twins shifted. “They certainly are.”

“Hey, now. You two need to be nice to Mommy,” he said, scolding her belly gently.

A little hiss escaped Haruka when a tiny fist hit too close to her ribs. “It seems we spoke too soon earlier,” she tried to joke.

She received no acknowledgment. Natsuki remained transfixed as he rubbed her stomach and felt their sons stirring beneath his fingertips.

Haruka pouted, wiggling her hips, desperately trying to get more friction. “Natsuki...”

“Whoa!” He folded himself to place a kiss to her stomach. His grin was blinding in the dim light of their bedroom. “Haru-chan, the babies are moving so much! This is amazing.”

She tried desperately not to begrudge him this moment of paternal wonder, but this was hardly the first time he had felt the babies, and he was halfway inside of her, and she more hormonal than she had ever been in her life.

The hormones very quickly won out.

“Natsuki,” she said, cupping her husband’s cheek and making sure his eyes met hers. “I am so happy you got to feel the babies move. However—“ she flushed pink”— I need you to focus on me,” she said locking her legs around his hips. She pulled him closer with her heels, forcing him in fully inside and moaning.

He blinked down at her in unchecked surprise. “Haru-chan...” His shock softened into a smile as he caressed her stomach and moved his hands to massage her tender breasts. The swollen nipples began to leak, something that had mortified her when it first started a few days ago.

Natsuki wiped the thick droplets with his thumbs and licked his fingers clean with a smile that made her feel even more impatient. 

“Natsuki...”

“I’m sorry. I should’ve been paying more attention to your needs, too.” He leaned over when she reached for him, pressing their lips together and letting her lead.

His hips started moving slowly once more, but Haruka’s mouth was fast. She held his head and slid her tongue across his lips, entering his mouth and tracing the edges of his pearly whites with her tongue. 

He resumed his rhythm, rocking into her as hard as she begged him to. The bed protested with consistent, squeaking springs.

When she broke their kiss to gasp for air, Natsuki lowered his head to her breasts.

His tongue darted out first, sweeping an errant drop of breast milk into his mouth. He hummed his approval and pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as he massaged the surrounding area.

Haruka threaded her fingers through his curls, moaning openly as she buried his face in her cleavage. “Hah! Natsuki! Oh, gods, yes...”

He drank the thick, white milk as her heels dig into his rear. “Faster,” she begged, rocking her hips.

Seeing how desperate she was, he acquiesced. The slow roll of his hips soon became a pounding tempo.

“Yes!” Haruka cried, moaning. Her short nails dug into his scalp, just on the edge of painful.

Natsuki swallowed his mouthful and kissed the nipple softly before switching to attend to its pair.

Rivulets of white ran down the valley of Haruka’s soft skin, so he lapped up the spill before claiming the source.

His teeth teased, and Haruka gasped sharply. Her cries grew louder with every gulp he downed.

Their hips were desperate. Their minds were hazy. That high they were both chasing was so very near.

“Natsuki! Ahn. I can’t— oh!” Her body stretched taut like a rubber band until she finally snapped.

She came with a choked scream. Her walls bore down on him until he could barely move.

By the time he could move again, he only managed two final thrusts before he fell apart, safe in her arms.

After licking up the last of her breast milk for the night, they were still.

For a long minute, the only movement was the twins stirring again, and Haruka burst into a fit of giggles.

Natsuki joined in, pulling out and slumping down so his face was level with the side of her belly. He peppered kisses across the area. “We’re done now,” he said, smiling. “You two can relax.”

Haruka ruffled his hair. “They’re not listening,” she informed him with a helpless little shrug.

Natsuki tied off and tossed out the condom. Haruka lifted her hips so he could slide the towel out from under her. He walked it over to their wicker hamper.

“Admittedly, it is much nicer not having to get new sheets every time,” he said upon his return. “The towel was a good idea.”

Haruka glanced at him over her shoulder and poked out her tongue. “I told you so.”

He slipped into bed behind her, tucking one arm under her head as the other draped protectively across her belly. The babies had calmed, and the glow of the city had started to dim as midnight came and went. “You’re always right, my dear,” he murmured against her mussed hair. 

“Mhmm.” She settled with her back against his chest as a yawn began to overtake her face. “Love you,” she mumbled.

“I love you more,” he whispered as she drifted off to sleep. “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
